


It Takes Two

by indiaalphawhiskey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiaalphawhiskey/pseuds/indiaalphawhiskey
Summary: A ficlet inspired by The Parent Trap.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the accidental prompt [@haloeverlasting](https://haloeverlasting.tumblr.com/)!  
> Also, more kid fic for you [@suddenclarityharry](https://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/)! <3 Heehee.

Harry slipped out of the driver’s seat of his car and slammed the door behind him. With a swift click, he locked the car door and pocketed his keys, pushing his sunglasses carefully into his curls. He was really looking forward to that haircut today but, as usual, the only consistent thing about parenting was that it _consistently_ threw you curve balls. 

He shook his head, chuckling amusedly at his own joke.

He lifted his head, cupping his hand over his eyes as he stared blankly at the building, its stone walls sparkling lightly under the afternoon sun. This was beginning to feel like an absurd case of déjà vu, he thought idly, as he took the steps two at a time. 

He steeled himself as he reached the red front doors, taking a deep breath before pulling the heavy metal open, the clang of it bouncing off the walls. It was blessedly cool inside the hallway and almost dead quiet, the only sounds coming from the way his boots clacked against the tiles quickly.

He tried to be quiet, but honestly, what was the point? It’s not like he was getting out of here unnoticed anyway – not if the phone call he received was anything to go by.

As he jogged the last few steps towards the office door, a shadowy figure came into view. Harry felt his stomach do a little somersault as he recognized the sandy brown hair and curvy behind.

 _Not now._ His brain chastised, and Harry felt his cheeks heat slightly. He barely had a second to will it down when he was faced with playful, blue eyes, and the cheekiest smile Harry had ever seen.

“Hello, Styles.” Louis greeted, his voice teasing and melodic.

Harry felt his insides melt, like a thick caramel coating was dripping through his bones.

“Hi, Lou.” He managed, raising one hand in a shy wave, willing the butterflies in his stomach to still. This was _so_ not the right way to react right now.

“You ready?” Louis asked, eyes still dancing.

Harry bit his lip and nodded. Louis placed his hand on the doorknob, fingers nearly engulfed by his large jumper sleeve. The visual did things to Harry that he wasn’t proud of, and he shook himself physically trying to rid himself of the not-so unwelcome feelings. 

Thankfully, all thoughts of sweet smiles and small hands were knocked completely out of him as they both stepped into the office.

“Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. Styles.” A gruff voice greeted them curtly as they entered the room.

“Principal Harley.” They sang in unison, heads ducked and shoulders curved inwards, like two children about to be punished. 

Ironically enough, Harry noticed that the two children that _were_ about to be punished didn’t look contrite in the least. He lifted his head, lips pursed in disappointment, as he eyed his beautiful daughter sitting comfortably across from the principal, her ringlets doing nothing to hide the dimples indented in her cheek.

Harry’s gaze shifted to the boy sitting in the seat beside her. He was the spitting image of his gorgeous father, just twenty years younger and sans facial hair.

“Please, come in.” Principal Harley said, cutting into Harry’s thoughts. He gestured to the empty chairs beside the children, and he and Louis shuffled forward to take their now-familiar seats.

As they slid into the cushion, the principal cleared his throat.

“I’m going to avoid the preamble this time, if you don’t mind.” He said, voice stern. “Since this _is_ the fourth time you’re both being called into the office in the last five weeks.” He eyed both men disapprovingly, and Harry felt like he was in primary school all over again, being punished for stealing Abigail Marshall’s Cadbury candy bar out of her lunch bag.

He bit his lip and nodded, seeing Louis do the same out of the corner of his eye. 

Principal Harley cleared his throat. “Mr. Styles,” He began, and Harry glanced up, his fingers folded primly in his lap. “I caught Miss Styles here tying young Mr. Tomlinson’s shoelaces together in their English class.”

Harry frowned, eyeing his daughter sternly through his peripheral vision.

“But,” the principal continued. “Only in retaliation to _Mr. Tomlinson_ dipping her hair into the paints in Art.”

Louis threw a pointed look at his son, who had the decency to fidget under his father’s severe expression. He seemed like he was about to say something, but Principal Harley continued.

“I’ve already spoken to them both – they assured me that the pranks were all in good fun and that no one was being hurt or bullied intentionally. _However,_ ” he leaned forward on his desk, his index fingers forming a steeple. “As this is the _fourth_ time these two have been called into the office, I suggest you have a firm word with each of your children.” It was his turn to look at the adults, lips flat and gaze unimpressed. His eyes flitted from Harry to Louis to Harry again. “And with each other about what we’re going to do about _this._ ” He nodded meaningfully towards the kids. 

Louis and Harry nodded, heads ducked in embarrassment, and the principal cleared his throat.

“I’ll give you the room, and after your done, the children may go home with you.” He finished with a defeated sigh. He rolled his desk chair back, and walked the five steps to the door before shutting it soundly behind him.

Harry and Louis both let out a breath in unison. They exchanged a look of understanding, playful blue eyes and dancing green holding in their giggles for the moment as they each turned to their children.

It was Louis who broke the silence first.

“Zigfried Alfred Tomlinson, explain yourself.” Louis demanded, sitting against the edge of the desk.

“That’s not my name, dad.” Ziggy challenged, rolling his blue eyes. Harry had to stifle a giggle. It was like watching Back To The Future live – Louis and his son were even wearing the exact same pair of black Vans.

“Do not correct me, young man.” Louis countered, although he was barely keeping a straight face. “I am your father, I can call you whatever I want.” 

Harry heard a little _meep_ to his left, and he snapped his head towards his daughter. She was trying valiantly to hide her giggles behind her hand, but it wasn’t working.

“Do not _laugh_ , Stephanie Lynn.” Harry reprimanded, pointing his finger at her sternly. “You’re next.”

Stevie dropped her hand, clamping her lips together to bite down on her smile.

 _God,_ Harry sighed inwardly. _How could kids that were so cute be this much trouble?_

“Well?” Louis prompted, waiting for his son to say something. 

Ziggy and Stevie eyed each other, and Harry got the sinking feeling they were trying to communicate telepathically – get their stories straight without speaking. It was unnerving.

Finally, Ziggy swallowed, looking down at his lap.

“We were just having a bit of fun, dad. Honest.” He looked up, eyes wide and beseeching.

And Harry will not lie – had Ziggy been his son, he would have gotten away with murder looking like that. He was brought back to Earth by Stevie’s sweet voice cutting politely into the conversation. 

“Yeah, Mr. Tomlinson, we didn’t mean any harm.” She bit her lip, looking contrite for the first time that afternoon. 

Harry heard Louis sigh, and they shared a meaningful look before he gestured to the door with a question in his eyes. Harry nodded his head once in agreement.

“Okay,” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Both of you apologize to each other, please." 

“Properly.” Harry added, quirking an eyebrow at his daughter.

Both kids sighed, shifting in their seats to face each other, fully aware of how this routine went seeing as it was the _fourth_ time it was happening. They stared at each other, eyes wide and deceptively innocent. 

“I’m sorry I dipped your hair in paint, Stevie.” Ziggy mumbled.

“Sorry I tied your laces together.” Stevie answered, twisting her fingers guiltily in her lap as she eyed her father. Harry stared back blankly, waiting for the second part of the apology. “I promise I won’t do it again?” She added. Harry nodded in silent approval.

Quiet settled over the room for a hot second before the kids were fidgeting uncomfortably, and Louis pushed himself off of the desk.

“Wait for us by the cars, please.” He said, his hands resting easily on his hips. “Harry and I have to talk.”

Harry offered him a one-sided smile as they watched the kids scramble out of the room as fast as possible, Stevie’s hair whipping behind her with how quickly she was dashing out of the stuffy office.

As the door clattered closed, the two men let out a breath.

Louis shook his head and began to chuckle, and Harry felt a slight twinge in his heart at the sight, the crinkles by Louis’ eyes igniting a warm flame at the bottom of his stomach.

He was vaguely aware that he should not be looking at Louis like that – not when he was unwittingly raising a juvenile delinquent  – but he _really_ couldn’t help it. Louis was just so… radiant, and it seemed to increase exponentially every time they saw each other.

Harry smiled fondly, remembering the first time he had been called into the office. 

He had been buzzing with annoyance all throughout his drive to the school, ready to make a scene in defense of his daughter after he was told that some little _shit_ had finger-painted her brand new dress. He had pulled the door open, poised to give the parent of the offending child a piece of his mind when his heart had lodged itself firmly in his throat.

“I’m really sorry, mate.” Louis had said, looking ridiculously embarrassed. “I’ll pay you back for the dress.”

Harry hadn’t had the heart to agree, partially because he’d been struck dumb by Louis’ ridiculously handsome face, and partially because _both_ their children were covered _head-to-toe_ in finger paints. It had been such a comical sight that all Harry could do was burst into unbridled laughter and wave off Louis’ apology.

After that, they had walked side-by-side back to their cars with amused smiles on their faces, and Harry had broken the easy silence, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“So – Ziggy?” He had asked, both his dimples popping out involuntarily. “Marley fan, then?” 

Louis had shaken his head, blue eyes bright and happy. “As in _Stardust._ ” He had corrected, hands shoved into his pockets bashfully.

 _Jesus._ Harry had thought then. _Gorgeous, funny, and a Bowie fan – and no wedding band._ God, he was so, supremely fucked. (Or at least, he’d like to be.)

Louis had turned to him then, still smiling.

“And Stevie?” He had inquired, pushing the school door open and motioning politely for Harry to step through first. (Harry had nearly dropped his knickers right there.) “Wonder, I presume?”

Harry had giggled like an idiot, high and nervous. It had been a while since he had felt like this.

“Nicks.” He had said as they both jogged down the steps to their cars.

Louis had given him an impressed nod, which had only made Harry’s heart rate increase, and nearly had him preening under the attention like a love struck teenager.

Truthfully, he was no better now, biting down on his grin as Louis graced him with his full attention.

“So,” Harry started, attempting to focus on the issue at hand. “What are we going to do about the two demons?”

Louis let out a full-bodied laugh, throwing his head back with the force of it, and Harry swore he would pay good money to have that sound burned into a vinyl for him to play at home, on loop.

“I actually have the number of an exorcist.” Louis offered solemnly.

It was Harry’s turn to burst into laughter, shaking his head and loosening some of the tension he had been holding in his shoulders. He leaned back against the chair, and smiled warmly at Louis, but then he saw Louis’ expression change, the earlier ease suddenly clouded with nervousness.

“Um, I actually…” He started, and then stopped, biting his lip. Harry let him have a moment to collect his thoughts, a bit of unease bubbling in his stomach as he waited for Louis to continue. Finally, he saw him take a deep breath. “I think I know why our kids – or at least _my_ kid,” He corrected quickly. “I think I know _why_ Zig keeps pulling these pranks.” 

“Oh?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. Louis wouldn’t make eye contact, and it was making Harry worry that he had done something wrong. Maybe his fond face had been too obvious, and now that Louis had realized Harry was attracted to him, it made him uncomfortable.

He felt something icy crawl into his stomach, and he batted the feeling away quickly.

_Focus on the kids, you knob._

“Why?” He asked. He mentally high-fived himself when he noticed his voice didn’t crack. 

Louis was back to leaning on the desk now, his lip caught in between his teeth. His blue eyes shifted nervously across Harry’s features, and it looked strangely like he was… embarrassed?

Harry’s eyes narrowed confusedly, trying to make sense of Louis’ expression, when he saw him take a deep breath, steeling himself.

And then, it one quick sentence (if you could even call it that, without the spacing and punctuation marks), Louis blew out, “I think my son has a crush on your daughter.”

As the words came tumbling from his lips, he winced, as if preparing himself for a hard punch on the arm.

Instead, Harry blinked twice owlishly.

“Really?” He asked, wonder creeping into his tone. “At nine years old?” He bit his lip, trying hard to remember his first real crush and how old he had been. (The answer was seven, and it had been the guy in the movie _Casper_. Apparently, he’d had a thing for blue eyes even then.)

Louis interrupted his thoughts with a laugh. “ _Well,_ ” he began with a sheepish shrug. Harry wasn’t quite sure, but he thought he saw a light flush resting on Louis’ cheeks. “He _is_ my son, and it’s something I definitely would have done at his age.” He admitted bashfully, and then smiled thoughtfully, almost to himself. “Although, my Stevie would have definitely been a Stephen, not a Stephanie.” He chuckled to himself.

Harry felt a bolt of electricity zing up his spine at the admission.

_Louis was gay!_

He could barely fight down the insanely creepy smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips, but he tried his best to swallow it.

 _Ziggy and Stevie. Ziggy and Stevie._ He reminded himself firmly.

“Um, wow.” He laughed, completely caught off-guard by the new developments. “Okay. So, as responsible – and _super cool_ – parents, what do you think we should do about this?” He asked, leaning back again and crossing his legs easily.

Louis smirked mischievously. “We should obviously have a really embarrassing talk with them.” He said with a wink. 

“ _Obviously._ ” Harry agreed, sagely.

They eyed each other and then burst into giggles. Embarrassing your children on purpose – parenting done right. When their laughter had died down, Louis smiled at Harry.

“In all seriousness, I think we should organize a little date.” He suggested with an easy shrug. “ _With_ parental supervision, of course.” He threw Harry a cheeky smile, and Harry only barely stopped himself from blurting ‘yes!’ out, over empathically.

He schooled his features into something nonchalant – blasé, if you will. “I’m game.” He nodded, smiling.

Louis beamed at him, pushing himself off of the desk, and pulling out his phone in one smooth movement. “So, I’ll get your number then?” He asked, smirking confidently, and Harry swore his heart just _swooped._ “And we’ll set something up?”

“Mm-hmm!” was all Harry could manage, without making a complete arse of himself. He hoped to God Louis didn’t notice the way he frantically nodded his head, nearly cracking his neck in the process.

“Perfect.” Louis said, gracing him with one of those sunny smiles.

 _They could melt entire icebergs._ Harry thought to himself, happily.

 

\---

 

Outside, Stevie and Ziggy had their ears pressed to the space between the door and the floor, Stevie covering Ziggy’s mouth with her palm in an effort to keep his breathing quiet.

She signaled for them to push away from the door silently, and once they were about a foot away, they tiptoed stealthily to the end of the hall.

“I told you it would work.” Stevie whispered, smugly.

Ziggy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but now dad thinks I have a crush on you.” He whined, pouting as he crossed his arms indignantly over his chest.

It was Stevie’s turn to roll her eyes, exasperated. 

“Relax,” she said, dragging out the ‘A’. “They’ll forget all about that when they start dating.” Her curls bounced happily behind her as she descended the school steps.

“Easy for you to say.” Ziggy mumbled, hopping down the steps after her. “We’re still going to be grounded, y’know.”

“Hey,” she said, whipping around and crossing her arms over her chest. “ _Who_ got our dads to exchange numbers?” She asked, preening.

“You did.” Ziggy sighed.

“Mm-hmm.” She hummed delightedly. “And _who_ got us out of school early today?”

Ziggy sighed again, defeated. “You did.” He admitted.

Stevie beamed, both her dimples indenting her adorably round cheeks. “ _Exactly._ Trust me, Z.” She proclaimed with a flourish. “I’m the master.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and she clapped her hands and rubbed them together evilly. “Now, for phase _two_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com), please! Also, you can find the masterpost [here](https://indiaalphawhiskey.tumblr.com/post/162882760074/it-takes-twoby-indiaalphawhiskey-rating-not-rated)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
